


philautía

by aristo_phanes



Series: symposium [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Glimmer and Micah have a complicated relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristo_phanes/pseuds/aristo_phanes
Summary: It’s been a month since The Hoarde was defeated and the future looks bright for our heroes.... in the surface that is.Behind closed doors, we follow three relationships as they navigate through post-war Etheria and try to put the past behind them and run to the future they promised everyone.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Huntara/Scorpia (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: symposium [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755085
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	philautía

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first fic I have ever actually put online! I hope you like it and will join me for this long journey.

> _Only a month had passed since the war for Etheria had been won; and yet for Adora, Catra, Bow and Glimmer it had felt like mere minutes. Between cleaning up towns across the planet and comforting the families of those who were now missing in action, things had been a hurricane that was just starting to pass. For now, they were back in Brightmoon, settling into a well needed break from the chaos, and preparing for the National Etheria Day celebrations, a new holiday to mark the end of generations of conflict._

**_1 hour before_ **

Catra sighed as she looked in the mirror for what felt like the 100th time that evening; she was still preparing her outfit for the celebration and this did not come easy to her. When she had moved into the castle on Brightmoon, and been given her own room and possessions, it wasn’t hard to visualise who had been behind it all. Her room was covered in pastel colours and the wardrobe that she was gifted shimmered when the sunlight hit it through the window and was just…. too cutesy for Catra. Bow and Glimmer definitely had made it their pet project when they arrived back just days before herself and Adora.  _ Adora….  _ her mind wondered to the young woman who’s room resided just across the hall from hers, the door constantly left ajar and quiet music permeating the space between them.  _ What would she be wearing? Should she be matching her? The whole of Etheria knows about us now; we made it quite clear when we rose from the burning craters in the earth hand in hand _ . Catra busied her mind with these thoughts as she grabbed yet another sparkly, purple outfit from the wardrobe, this time letting out a low growl.  _ I am done with this. I’ll just wear my uniform _ . She swiftly changed and headed out the door, closing it quietly as she didnt want to disturb the other residents of Brightmoon castle with her frustrations and knocked on Adora’s ajar door.

“Hey Adora…” She trawled in her usual manner, letting herself in to see Adora staring at herself in front of the mirror. Her reflection showed panicking eyes and a harsh blush which had now formed across her cheeks, making her anxiety obvious. 

“Catra I can’t do this! Maybe I should go all She-Ra and let her handle it…. that’s who the people want to see anyway.” Adora said quickly, almost rhymically as if she had rehearsed this in her head over the last few minutes ready to immediately make the argument once someone rational would listen.

“Adora. You’re being silly. Of course you can do this. The people love you, and She-Ra just the same. Let’s not forget that  _**you** _ helped save Etheria just as much as she did.” While trying to soothe Adora with her words she was lazily walking over, wrapping her arms around her from behind and putting her head over Adora’s shoulder. She properly looked at Adora in the mirror as the comfortable silence fell between them. She was wearing her dress from the Princess Prom with some gold embellishments added to the trim, and her hair was down for once, cascading down her neck to rest on her shoulders. She looked beautiful. Of course she did.

Adora carefully watched Catra’s eyes as they trailed up and down her body, analysing the outfit and the person in the mirror, she wished to be able to do the same but Catra was firmly behind her and leaving Adora exposed to the reflection. She couldn’t lie to herself; Catra’s word soothed her as they had always had and the pool of panic in her chest and gut was starting to soften into butterflies. Catra caught her eye and softly kissed Adora’s shoulder “It’s just one night. We’ve got this.” Neither of them was sure if Catra was saying it to herself or Adora, or both of them, but it seemed to work as they both took a deep breath and Adora turned to face Catra.

“Y-You’re just going to wear your Hoarde uniform?” Adora was immediately exasperated at the sight before her; there was no reason to have the reminder of the war hang over them. Catra’s voice was quick and defensive

“If you want to see the costumes that Sparkles and Bow Boy have picked out for me, be my guest. I promise you I’d rather look like a traitor, wait DOUBLE TRAITOR, than wear anything that has a cape.” Adora just sighed, hooked her fingers between Catra’s and tried to use her soothing She-Ra like voice “You can borrow something of mine.” “No capes?” “No capes.” They both looked at each other and snorted, before Adora pulled Catra into the closet, ready to give her the makeover she was well overdue.

**_Meanwhile_ **

“Bow! I swear- if you dont stop it! we’re going to be late” Glimmer was howling as Bow was chasing her around the ballroom, which was kitted out with well over 100 tables and the finest silverware they hadn't melted down for weapons or resources for rebuilding the kingdom after The Battle for Brightmoon. The ceiling was enchanted to look like a galaxy hued night sky, with royal blues and forest greens painted behind the stars. Waiters were dotted around already, preparing each table with Elixters from the furthest kingdoms across Etheria, and name cards were placed down. The princesses and their guests being placed at the front of the hall, at a long oak table. Everyone was against the idea until Frosta had piped up with something about royal protocol around celebrations after war, and with that they reluctantly agreed, much to her delight. They even let her sit in the middle. 

“Bow! I’m serious” Glimmer howled again, Bow had finally wrapped his arms around her and swung up to hit on a table which had been decorated perfectly, causing a waiter to let out a tiny gasp which halted them back to reality.

“I am- SO SORRY” Bow immediately let Glimmer go and was racing around the table, trying to straighten up the fine cloth and 15 forks that had been knocked. Glimmer watched with a tiny smile on her face.  _ He was so considerate. And he was finally hers. I don’t deserve him at all. _ Her thoughts were stopped suddenly by Bow wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissing her forehead.

“How are we feeling Glim?” He asked as Glimmer wrapped her arms around his waist, her head now resting on his chest.

"Good; especially since i’m it” She squeezed him and focused her energy on phasing them from the ballroom into a meeting room across the castle; the chase about to continue.

**_15 minutes to go_ **

Changing Catra into something rebellion worthy was easy, Adora had a way with her which meant all she had to do was give her a look of sweet and innocence and she would run into battle for her. The hard part was killing time together and being in a fit state to get to the ballroom in time.

"Catra…." Adora's voice wavered. She was lying on her side, opposite Catra on the bed, face flushed from her neck being kissed softly by her girlfriend. The crook between her clavical and the rest of her neck was particularly sensitive she'd found out moments previously, and she was completely at Catra's mercy. 

"So…. You finally feel like talking?" Catra smugly dragged her way through the sentence, her composure was the same as always and she didn't have a single telltale sign of the torture she was putting Adora through. Her nails were softly grazing her arm, and her kisses were getting increasingly more greedy with intent. It was hard not to unlock the door, let glimmer know they were skipping this celebration, and have Adora all to herself. She finally had someone to project love onto that would return so wholeheartedly. She liked her in the same.

"N-not to be ungrateful but we have to be downstairs in like 15 minutes and you're being, well, a little distracting." Catra just smiled and grazed her teeth against Adora newly found sweet spot which caused her breath to hitch and hand to fly up and tangle in her hair.

"Is that right? Because it looks like you don't wanna leave at all…" More places were kissed across the now exposed collarbone and Adora shimmied down so they could see eye to eye. Both their pupils were dilated beyond belief and their foreheads touched softly. With their inhales and heavy exhales synced, how could Adora deny Catra this? How she she deny herself this? They've been waiting their whole lives for this.

"Five more minutes."

**_5 minutes to go_ **

Glimmer was pacing along the corridor outside the ballroom, the guests had been entering for the last 15 minutes and they were all due to be receiving applause and giving speeches within the next few.

"Where. Are. They. Catra I expected this from but ADORA?!"

Bow was leaning against the wall across from the door, his brows furrowed in concentration as he was planning a route around the castle 

"If we go now, we can cover the romantic hotspots and be back as the doors open." Glimmer swung around to face him, her face paleing with the nerves now setting in. 

"It's fine! It's fine! I have total faith in A-" she was cut off by the rest of the princesses arriving, them all sniggering. "Did you hear outside Adora's room??? Those two are so- OH HEY GLIMMER!" Scoria quickly changed her tone mid sentence to sound cheery and reassuring, something she does best with Perfuma at her side.

"Guys you're all here! Fabulous!~" Glimmer's mood immediately perked up as she looked at the faces of her familiar friends, before noting two very obvious absenses. Without saying a word, her face fell and turned to thunder and she turned on her heels; grabbed bows hand and disappeared into thin air.

"Was it is something I said?" Scorpia asked Perfuma who was linked around her arm, their dresses coordinating perfectly with red flowers laced together around their heads. "Don't be silly! They're probably just on edge because it's Glimmer's first time hosting a celebration without her mom." 

**_Across the castle, 0.0001 seconds later_ **

"ADORA IF YOU DONT COME WITH ME THIS SECOND I-" Glimmer's raised voice was already echoing around the room before she appeared with Bow at the foot of Adora's bed. Everyone in the room froze. Bow was holding air as he dropped his pad on the floor while glimmer immediately covered her eyes and squealed "I AM. SO SORRY." Catra was astride Adora's thighs now, sitting in her lap and they were clearly in the middle of a busy make out session, with shirt buttons half undone and Adora's dress ridden up a little from the position they were in to show her under shorts. Adora's face was frozen in absolute fear as she backed her face away from Catra's and uncerimously used her hips to fling Catra off and onto the floor with a bump.

"Adora what the h-" Catra felt it then. The silent tension in the room you could cut with a knife. The pad Bow was holding hit the floor while everyone erupted in noise, making Catra howl with laughter as they all apologised over each other and Adora used a pillow to half smother herself before hitting Catra square in the face. "NOTHING WAS HAPPENING WE WERE JUST TALKIN-" Catra's eyebrow raised as they made eye contact and both of their blushes raised at least 5 colours. Bow coughed and grabbed Glimmer, who was still frozen in time as if she'd seen a murder, or worse, someone talk badly about Bow.

"Adora. Catra. Now." He said authoratively while they both clambered up, without a chance to look at themselves in the mirror, but they knew they were as wrinkled as they felt. 

"But we-"

"NOW." He huffed and without a single movement, Glimmer teleported them back to the main doors of the ballroom as they swung open, the thunderous roar of the crowd ringing in everyone's ears.


End file.
